Possession Obsession
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: Kitakami X Ooi fic (Prekuel dan spinoff dari fic "Danke, Ich liebe dich"). Ketika Ooi mulai menjadi sekretaris Admiralnya, Kitakami menjadi sedikit terobsesi dan cemburu karena sekarang Ooi mulai menjauh darinya. Sementara Ooi menjadi semakin tersiksa, dan harus memilih diantara Kitakami atau Sang Admiral. Kira-kira siapakah yang akan Ooi pilih menjadi pendamping hidupnya?


**Lingga Naval Base**  
 **Normal POV**  
 **06:00 AM**

Seperti biasa, kegiatan Naval Base dengan resmi dimulai pada pukul enam pagi. Mulai dari ekspedisi, ataupun latihan militer. Tidak terkecuali para Destroyer mungil yang memang sudah dilatih harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Untuk para Submarine, mereka biasa memulai kegiatan mereka satu jam lebih siang dari kanmusu lainnya, karena diantara kanmusu yang lain, para submarine bekerja lebih keras mengumpulkan resource yang menjadi kebutuhan penting markas.

Kebetulan waktu itu I-58 (Goya), I-168 (Imuya), Maru-Yu, dan I-19 (Iku), mendapat shift kerja lebih awal dari submarine lainnya, jadi mereka harus melapor ke kantor Admiral untuk mengambil misi. Di koridor markas, mereka melakukan beberapa konversasi.

"Hei kalian dengar? Katanya Admiral Akina akan melamar Ooi?" ujar Imuya pada yang lain.

"Yang benar- _Dechi_!? Ooi yang terkenal dingin dan tidak tertarik dengan siapapun kecuali Kitakami- _Dechi_?"

Jawab Goya penuh tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Imuya.

"Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku dengar kabar tersebut dari mulut Admiral Sendiri" Kata Iku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merebut hati Admiral lagi?" kata Maru-Yu dengan wajah murung.

"Yahh, apa boleh buat, tohh pada akhirnya hanya Admiral sendiri yang dapat memutuskan, satu-satunya yang kita bisa lakukan hanya berbahagia kan?"

Di tengah pembicaraan itu para submarine tidak menyadari kalau di dekat mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding saat mendengar topik barusan, orang itu tidak lain adalah Kitakami, Anggota dari Sister Ship Kuma Class yang pagi saat itu hendak menyerahkan laporannya pada Admiral.

Setelah mendengar gosip yang dilontarkan para submarine tadi , Kitakami menemukan dirinya bersandar di dinding belakangnya dengan lemas. Dan menggumam beberapa kata yang menunjukkan reaksi ketidakpercayaannya itu.

"Ooi….. Dengan….. Admiral?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shiranui-kun Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantai Collection Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Possession Obsession"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lingga Naval Base**  
 ** _(Aoba Room)  
_ Normal POV**  
 **06:00 AM**

"Hmm, jadi kau ingin menyewaku, untuk mengikuti Ooi? Sebuah permintaan yang sangat langka mengenal personalitymu Kitakami-san"

Sambil duduk di sebuah sofa, Kitakami memandang reporter di depannya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Sementara Aoba melihat lawan bicaranya dengan wajah sarkastiknya, bersamaan sambil mengelap lensa kameranya.

"Kalau aku membayarmu aku bisa mendapat layananmu kan?"

"Sayang sekali bukan begitu cara kerjanya nona Kitakami-sama yang hebat, aku mengambil informasi dan foto hanya karena aku ingin melakukannya, dan lagi yang kulakukan selama ini hanya hobi semata"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau melakukannya?"

"Masalahnya ya nona Kitakami, aku tahu apa yang coba kau katakan, kau ingin mengetahui apakah benar Ooi dan Admiral Akina sedang berada dalam 'hubungan' benar begitu kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Aoba, Kitakami langsung menggebrak meja diantara Aoba dan dirinya, hal ini tidak membuat Aoba terkejut melihatnya dan tetap santai mengelapi lensa kameranya. Sampai akhirnya Kitakami angkat bicara saat mengetahui apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"A-Aku… Maaf aku tiba-tiba… Bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu…."

Mata tajam Kitakami yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengintimidasi kini berubah menjadi mata penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan barusan. Melihat hal ini Aoba berhenti mengelap lensa kameranya dan melihat lawan bicaranya dengan senyuman yang tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan kau saja kok yang tiba-tiba meledak seperti itu, bahkan reaksimu barusan itu masih termasuk normal dibandingkan kanmusu yang lainnya"

"Apa…..maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Di Naval Base ini, Admiral Akina itu sangat terkenal, bukan sebuah kejutan lagi kalau Admiral 'disenangi' oleh banyak kanmusu, terlebih lagi di kalangan admiral lain yang sering berkunjung ke Lingga hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, dan juga yah…."

"…."

"Bagaimana ya? Ahahaha Admiral kita itu memang keren dan sudah terbukti ampuh dalam melakukan pekerjaannya kan? Karena itu Kitakami-san…. Tolong jangan membebaniku dengan permohonan seperti itu lagi ya~"

"Aoba….."

Di tengah pembicaraan dengan sang reporter di depannya Kitakami akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh dan tidak punya hati. Kitakami tahu hal ini saat Aoba mencobaA mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya dan berulang kali memegangi dadanya.

'Ahh… Jadi begitu…..Kurasa ini adalah bayaran kenapa aku bersikap egois tanpa mengetahui perasaan orang lain, dan sekarang yang kulakukan hanya memainkan perasaan orang lain'

Mengerti dengan apa yang Aoba coba katakan, Kitakami kemudian membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan sang Heavy Cruiser, bersamaan dengan datangnya Kinugasa yang hendak masuk ke dalam. Disana Kinugasa melihat Aoba dengan bantal sofa menutupi wajahnya.

". . . . . . . Kupikir kita sudah selesaikan masalah ini? Aoba?"

"Berisik. . . .. . Enyahlah. . . . . ."

Menghela napasnya, Kinugasa duduk di sebelah Aoba dan bersandar ke samping badan partnernya.

"Admiral tidak akan senang lho kalau melihat gadis imut cengeng sepertimu~"

"Berisik. . . . Diam. . . . . Kau bukan Admiral. . . ."

* * *

Semakin Kitakami memikirkannya, semakin dirinya menjauh dari jawaban yang ia cari, sesaat dia berpikir kalau semua ini hanya rumor konyol yang menjadi gossip para kanmusu-kanmusu, beberapa saat kemudian kembali berpikir tentang perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam pada Ooi.

Selama ini Ooi selalu memanjakan dirinya, dan dalam kehidupan tersebut Kitakami bisa terus menikmati kasih sayang Ooi, walaupun sebenarnya Kitakami hanya memanfaatkan Ooi untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa perlu repot-repot melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tapi setelah Ooi menerima Modernisasi dan melaju ke _Kai-Ni,_ karakter Ooi sedikit berubah, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan perempuan yang mereka panggil Admiral itu. Awalnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi semakin lama semakin Ooi menjauh dari dirinya.

Tidak ada lagi Ooi yang menyuapinya saat makan, tidak ada lagi Ooi yang membilas badan Kitakami saat mereka mandi bersama, dan lagi tidak ada lagi Ooi yang membalut tubuhnya dengan kehangatan saat mereka tidur.

'Ehh!? Be-benarkah!? Ahahahaha Kitakami ini yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku menjauhimu seperti itu! Ahh maaf aku harus pergi bertemu dengan Admiral! Sa-sampai nanti Kitakami-san'

Kalimat barusan adalah jawaban yang Kitakami peroleh saat bertanya mengapa dia menjauhinya. Dan tentunya Kitakami tidak menyukai hal tersebut, jelas-jelas Ooi mencoba untuk tidak memulai topik pembicaraan dengannya.

Jangankan mengajaknya berbicara, menatap matanya saja sudah susah, Ooi yang biasanya menatap Kitakami dengan mata berbinar-binar kini memalingkan wajahnya tiap mereka bertemu. Hal ini membuat Kitakami kesal dan sedih.

Di tengah kacaunya pikiran yang dimilikinya, terdengar suara dari sebuah microphone di setiap sudut markas memanggil namanya dan tentu saja suara itu berasal dari pita suara seseorang yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

" _ **Ermm, perhatian untuk Torpedo Cruiser Kitakami. Kitakami, aku menunggumu di kantorku 5 menit kedepan, tolong segera datang ya"**_

Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya kesal selain suara perempuan yang merenggut seseorang yang dia sayangi dari pelukannya. Tapi apa boleh kata, perempuan itu tetap atasannya yang harus dia turuti setiap perintahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian , Kitakami membuka pintu kantor Admiral yang ingin dia hajar wajahnya itu, tapi dia urungkan setelah melihat Ooi bersama dengan beberapa kanmusu lainnya berbaris di depan sang admiral.

"Ahh, Kitakami senang kau bisa datang" sapa Admiral dengan wajah riang.

"Mau datang atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu"

"Ahahaha, tapi pada akhirnya kau datang juga kan? Ehe~"

'Jangan sok imut di depanku brengsek! Aku tidak tahu mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk memikat hati Ooi tapi yang jelas aku ini kebal dengan serangan cinta murahanmu itu'

Sementara kanmusu yang lain kecuali Ooi menyadari aura gelap yang Kitakami pancarkan kearah Admiral, sang admiral hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa mengetahui kalau kanmusu di depannya ini sedang menghabisinya di dalam khayalannya.

Kongou, Kaga, Zuikaku, Kiso, Ooi dan juga dirinya sendiri Kitakami, telah diberikan misi oleh admiral untuk menginvasi salah satu markas dari Abyssal, misi tersebut akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu setelah mereka melakukan checkup 30 menit sebelum misi.

Kongou dengan santainya minum-minum teh di kantor admiralnya yang pastinya langsung diusir admiral, Kaga dan Zuikaku seperti biasa memulai perdebatan omong kosong mereka tentang pesawat yang hendak mereka bawa pada misi nanti. Sementara Ooi? Yahh Entah mengapa dia sudah menghilang bahkan tanpa Kitakami sadari.

Satu-satunya yang menemaninya saat itu adalah sister shipnya Kiso.

"Nee-san, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak aku melakukan pertukaran kanmusu dengan naval base tetangga"

". . . . . ."

Dengan ramah Kiso mencoba menyapa sang kakak, tapi yang Kitakami lakukan hanya memandangnya.

"Nee-san?"

"Siapa kau? Jangan dekati aku bajak laut jejadian"

'Bajak . Laut . Jejadian?'

"Tu-tunggu dulu, nee-san bercandanya jelek sekali sudah jelas aku ini Ki- OI JANGAN MENGACUHKANKU SIALAN!"

Bukannya menanggapi kata-kata Kiso, Kitakami akhirnya menjauhinya dengan dengusan sinis yang tentu saja adik mana yang tidak kesal kalau dibegitukan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Fufufu aku hanya bercanda, kau banyak berubah ya, Kiso"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang sepertimu"

* * *

 **Lingga Naval Base**  
 **Equipment Room**

"-jadi waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menembakkan torpedoku kearah koridor dan BOOM! Seiisi asrama langsung berlari ketakutan! Mereka pikir para Abyssal itu telah berhasil masuk ke dalam teritori markas, beberapa menit kemudian Admiral di tempatku datang tentu saja aku dan Ryuujou menjadi sasaran amarahnya, paling tidak dia tidak membongkar kami berdua, karena hey! Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!"

"Hahahaha naval basemu itu berisi orang-orang gila ternyata"

Sudah lama sekali sejak Kiso bisa tertawa lepas dengan orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Cerita demi cerita Kiso bagikan pada Kitakami, tidak disangka mood Kitakami kembali normal setelah apa yang dia lalui pagi tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Ooi-Nee? Aku sempat mengobrol dengannya tadi, tapi aku masih belum mendengar keadaannya dari mulutmu"

"Ahh. . . . Ooi? Ya, dia baik-baik saja"

"Jawaban malas macam apa itu?"

Barusaja Kitakami bersemangat saat diajak bicara tapi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat saat Ooi muncul sebagai topik pembicaraan mereka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kiso menjadi penasaran. Tapi bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Kiso untuk tidak mengerti isi hati saudaranya, karena diantara sister ships mereka, Kiso lah yang paling dewasa dan lebih bisa diandalkan (Paling tidak itu yang dia rasakan).

"Kitakami-Nee, apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu dengan Admiral yang mencoba merebut Ooi darimu?"

 **Jackpot!**

Benar-benar tepat sasaran, sementara Kiso meringis melihat reaksi Kitakami, yang dilakukan kakaknya adalah menodongkan meriamnya kearah Kiso.

"Ohh. . . Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu itu"

"Sudah jelas kan? Kitakami-Nee cemburu ya kan? Dan singkirkan moncong meriam itu dari hadapanku"

"Hoiii~ Kalian sedang apa? Misinya sudah mau dimulai lho~"

"ADMIRAL!?"

Di tengah panasnya situasi antara sister ship tersebut, perempuan atasan mereka tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk pundak Kiso dari belakang, dan mengejutkan Kiso tidak terkecuali Kitakami.

Dengan wajah malu Kiso diberi pukulan ringan keatas kepalanya oleh atasannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kitakami dan Admiralnya seorang diri.

"Kau tidak siap-siap?"

". . . . . Ya"

Jawab Kitakami dengan nada monotonnya. Tidak lama Kitakami mempersiapkan equipment yang nanti dia akan gunakan dalam misi, Admiral Akina menutup pintu ruangan tempat mereka berdua berdiri dan memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya kearah Kitakami.

"Kitakami-san. . . . . Kau sudah berteman lama mengenal Ooi kan?"

Tidak biasanya Admiral yang dikenal Kitakami mengeluarkan nada suara dalam dan mengintimidasi seperti yang saat ini dia dengar, karena biasanya Admiralnya itu hanya mengeluarkan suara yang bisa dibilang imut pada Kanmusu lainnya, perlahan Admiral di depannya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu admiral?"

 **BRAKKK!**

Satu hal yang tidak pernah Kitakami lihat ataupun dia pikirkan adalah saat Admiral di depannya itu kehilangan kendali dengan emosinya dan memukul dinding di belakang Kitakami.

"Kau tahu? Setiap hari Ooi menyapaku di pagi hari, membantu tugasku sebagai sekretaris pribadiku, dan tidak pernah sekalipun dia tidak menyebut namamu"

Mendengar kata-katanya, Kitakami tahu apa yang saat ini sedang menimpanya.

.

.

 **ENVY  
** Kecemburuan

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih tahu perasaan cemburu dibandingkan dirinya, dan saat ini Admiral di depannya tengah mengancamnya karena satu kata kutukan yang bernama Cinta.

Kata demi kata admiral lontarkan ke telinga Kitakami. Tidak lupa dengan racun-racun yang ia balutkan di tiap katanya untuk meretakkan hati kanmusu di depannya. Mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain, dan Admiral memastikan bahwa tiap duri-duri kalimatnya menusuk hati rapuh Kitakami.

"Hei Kitakami-san. . . . Aku ini adalah admiral, dan kau tahu? Aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi besi rongsok kapanpun aku mau, dan kau tahu? Saat kau menghilang Ooi akan sedih, hatinya akan berlubang, dan tentu saja, aku akan berada disana~"

"Menemaninya~"

.

.

"Memeluknya~"

.

.

"Memberinya kenikmatan~"

.

.

"Sampai akhirnya lubang tersebut akan terisi dengan sendirinya, dan kau. . . . . .ufufufufu"

.

.

"Poffff~ Hilang~"

Berperang melawan Abyssal adalah salah satu hal paling mengerikan yang selama ini dialami oleh Kitakami, tapi baru kali ini dia memandang seorang perempuan berwajah manis yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi sesosok monster.

Keringat mengalir dengan deras, detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, napasnya mulai terengah-engah dan satu-satunya yang dilakukan sang admiral melihat figur kanmusu di depannya itu adalah tersenyum.

Senyuman seorang Iblis.

Yang membisikkan kata-kata manis ke mangsanya.

Dan hendak membunuhnya.

"Jadi Kitakami-san~"

Di tengah kalimat sang Admiral, Kitakami merasakan sebuah benda dingin ditekan ke perutnya. Melirik sedikit ke bawah, dan menemukan sebuah revolver dimana jari telunjuknya siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Satu detik terasa satu menit, satu menit terasa menjadi satu jam. Waktu disekitar Kitakami mulai memudar, dan satu-satunya yang tepantul dimata nya hanyalah pantulan mata penuh kebencian di mata Admiral di depannya.

"Jadi Kitakami-san~ Jadi Kitakami-san~ Jadi Kitakami-san~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Currrrrrrr~~

.

.

.

Di-dingin?

.

.

Ahhh!?

.

.

"Ahahahaha aku hanya bercanda , maaf ya Kitakami-tan~"

Suasana gelap dan mencekam yang tadi dialami Kitakami langsung berubah drastic, saat ia mengetahui kalau pistol yang ditodongkannya itu adalah sebuah pistol air yang membasahi perut dan baju Kitakami.

Sementara mata penuh kebencian dan suara penuh racun yang tadi disembur oleh Admiral langsung menghilang dari pandangan Kitakami, tergantikan dengan senyum manis dan sorotan mata penuh kehangatan.

"A-Admiral?"

"Ahh? Ahh! Maaf-maaf tadi aku menakutimu habisnya aku sudah tidak sabaran, karena Kitakami dan Ooi sekarang sering misah dan gak pernah bersama lagi!~"

"Ha-hahh!?"

Masih bingung dengan situasi ekstrem yang berawal dari gelap pekat menjadi terang ceria dari Admiralnya, hanya "Hah!?" atau "Ehh!" kata yang bisa dia ucapkan.

"Okee~ Kalau kau masih belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ooi sampai jam 12 malam nanti, pistolnya akan kuganti jadi pistol beneran ya~"

"HAHHH!? HOII!"

Dengan cepat sang admiral langsung angkat kaki, meninggalkan Kitakami seorang diri.

* * *

Di koridor menuju kantornya, Admiral Akina perlahan melambatkan langkahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kantor miliknya. DI belakangnya berdiri perempuan berambut merah muda dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Jadi kau yang menukarnya, Aoba?"

Kata admiral sambil menoleh ke belakang, bertatap wajah dengan sang kanmusu reporter .

"Kalau tidak kulakukan, kau benar-benar akan membunuhnya"

Jawab Aoba yang mengeluarkan sebuah pistol revolver dari balik bajunya, namun kali ini bukan pistol mainan atau pistol air, revolver yang dipegang Aoba adalah pistol sungguhan dengan 6 peluru siap ditembakkan.

"Berhentilah ikut campur dalam masalah seseorang!"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku memang sudah terlibat sejak awal!"

"Ohh ya!? Dan apa itu!?"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU! KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN ORANG YANG KUCINTAI MENJADI SEORANG PEMBUNUH!"

" **Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari seorang pengkhianat yang dulu pernah membelot dariku"**

!?

"Soal itu. . . . . . . . Aku. . ."

Setelah beberapa bentakan yang Aoba keluarkan, Admiral berhasil membungkam mulut Aoba dengan beberapa kalimat singkat, tidak lama Admiral masuk ke dalam kantornya dan menutup pintu kantornya dengan kencang. Sementara Aoba? Dia berdiri disitu dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

* * *

"Hmm, kurasa equipment ini sudah cukup"

Merasa sudah cukup puas dengan equipment pilihannya, sang torpedo cruiser kemudian bersiap untuk ke pelabuhan untuk memulai misinya, sesaat sebelum Kitakami menutup dan mengunci ruang penyimpanan itu terdengar suara halus yang memanggil namanya.

"Kitakami-san"

"Ooi-chi? Ahh kau masih belum memakai perlengkapanmu! Sebentar lagi jam misi kita dimulai lho!"

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak pikiran, jadi anu bisakah kita bolos misi kali ini?"

"Bolos? Kau mau Admiral memenggal kepala kita ya? Dan kenapa juga aku harus ikut bolos dengamu?"

"Soal itu. . . aku sudah meminta ijin dengan Kongou tadi, dan katanya nanti dia yang akan mengambil tanggung jawab penuh sebagai Flagship, jadi boleh kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu Ooi-chi, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa lepas dari hukuman nanti"

"Tidak. Mau. Ya? Ahaha sudah kuduga, maaf aku mengganggu waktumu Kitakami-san"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menolak ajakanmu kan? Ooi-chi?"

Mendengar senyum di bibir Kitakami setelah sekian lama, Ooi merasakan sedikit kelegaan dan juga kekhawatiran di hatinya, tapi dia tetap membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kitakami-san"

* * *

Satu koin 100 yen Ooi masukkan ke sebuah vending machine dan memilih minuman kalenng yang dia pilih. Sementara, Ooi sibuk memilih, Kitakami duduk di bangku panjang di sebelah vending machine tersebut terpasang.

*Glug *Glug *Glug

"Ahhh! Sudah lama aku tidak minum soda kalengan ini! Kau benar-benar tahu yang mana rasa kesukaanku Ooi-chi!"

"Apa kau ingin aku belikan lagi? AKu yang traktir"

"Tidak perlu, nanti perutku bisa kembung jika minum kebanyakan, kau sudah tahu itu kan Ooichi?"

"Benar juga, aku lupa"

Baik bagi Ooi dan Kitakami, minum-minuman kaleng dari vending machine di pinggir teluk belakang markas mereka sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas penuh nostalgia yang biasa mereka lakukan berdua.

Ooi kemudian duduk di samping Kitakami dengan sebuah kaleng jus jeruk di tangannya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sambil memandang lautan di depan mereka. Keduanya tidak menyukai hal ini dan mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang cocok dengan situasi canggung seperti ini.

"KItakami-san!"

"Ooichi!"

Bersamaan memanggil nama satu sama lain keduanya berpandangan dan kemudian tertawa bersama pula karenanya, suasana canggung barusan mulai memudar, perasaan yang dulu mereka jalani bersama mulai kembali.

"Maaf, Kitakami-san"

"Ehhh? Moodnya sudah bagus kenapa kau rusak dengan permintaan maaf konyolmu itu?"

"Hahaha, karena inilah alasan aku memanggilmu kesini. . . . . Untuk memperbaiki hubungan ki- Aduhh!"

Sebelum Ooi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kepalanya langsung dipukul Kitakami dengan torpedo yang entah darimana dia simpan.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kenapa kau rusak momen ini dengan topik gelap dan membosankan seperti itu? Kau diamlah sejenak, biarkan aku menikmati hari ini dengan Ooi-chi yang sudah lama hilang disampingku"

Mendengar ucapan Kitakami yang kini bersandar di bahunya, Ooi hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya bersamanya, saling menopang satu sama lain.

Ooi takut. Seorang Ooi merasakan rasa takut, Ooi merasa buruk karena telah mengacuhkan orang yang dipuja-pujanya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Semenjak Ooi dipilih menjadi sekertaris Admiral Akina, Ooi mulai menumbuhkan rasa cinta atasannya dan mulai meninggalkan Kitakami.

Mungkin karena selama ini belum ada yang pernah memberinya perhatian sedalam Admiralnya sebelumnya. Karena sebelum perasaan ini mulai muncul, Ooi selalu mendedikasikan perhatiannya pada Kitakami, tanpa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi semenjak Admiral. . . . . . menyatakan perasaannya minggu lalu, perasaan Ooi berubah dan muncul berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya tersiksa. Ooi sudah menyukai Kitakami sejak lama, tapi Ooi juga menyukai Admiral yang selalu baik padanya.

Semua konflik ini membuatnya takut bertemu Kitakami, tapi disinilah mereka duduk berdua dalam satu bangku. Apakah Ooi masih menyukai Kitakami? Atau apakah ini artinya dia akan meninggalkan Admiralnya demi cinta lamanya?

Ooi tahu kalau Admiral sangat mencintainya, melihat bagaimana dia melindungi para rekan-rekannya. Dia tahu kalau sang admiral sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga dirinya. Tapi apakah itu artinya Ooi sudah tidak butuh Kitakami lagi? Benarkah itu yang dia inginkan?

"Ooi-chi, selama ini ternyata aku menyukaimu, aku hanya barusaja menyadarinya"

Ooi terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu, Ooi tahu kalau kata-kata itu merupakan resiko karena Ooi telah menyirami hati Kitakami dengan begitu banyak kasih sayang di masa lalu. Dia membuat Kitakami benar-benar menerima perasaannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Admiral?

"Kau juga, menyukai Admiral juga, Ooi-chi? Aku bisa melihat dari senyuman yang biasa kau berikan padanya"

Ooi masih terdiam.

"Ooi-chi, maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya, aku hanya perempuan bodoh yang egois dan hanya peduli pada kebahagiaanku seorang, aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya ya kan Ooi-chi?"

". . . . ."

"Terima kasih, keberanianmu saat mengajakku pergi tadi sudah cukup mengisi hatiku, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, kalaupun keputusan itu berarti menikahi dengan Admiral, aku tidak akan kebera-"

"BUKAN ITU YANG KUINGINKAN!"

Dengan keras Ooi berteriak dan berdiri dari duduknya seraya memandang Kitakami dengan mata berkaca-kaca dihadapannya. Kitakami hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah tanah.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Ooi-chi sudah tahu kalau kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami kan?"

"Aku tahu itu. . . . Aku tahu itu. . . . . Tapi tetap saja aku!"

"Ooi-chi, aku sudah bukan kanmusu yang sering kau manjakan di masa kita masih baru disini, aku sudah bisa mengambil keputusan, walaupun menerima keputusan itu bisa menyakiti hatiku"

"Aku tidak ingin, melihat kalian berdua menderita karena aku"

Kitakami kemudian memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Ooi sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata, hal ini membuatnya berdiri dan memegang wajah perempuan di depannya dan menempelkan dahinya satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Ya, Kitakami tersenyum dan membisikkan beberapa kata padanya.

"Ooi-chi, apapun pilihanmu aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Terisak dengan tangisannya Ooi memegang tangan yang membalut wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Kitakami, cukup dekat tapi masih belum cukup sampai Kitakami menyelesaikan keraguan Ooi dengan ikut menempelkan bibirnya, menyatukan dua hati yang terpisah setelah sekian lama dan selama beberapa detik melepasnya.

"Apa ini jawabanmu? Kitakami-san?"

"Kau ragu, jadi sebagai wanita yang mencintaimu aku akan meyakinkan jawaban yang kau pilih"

Jawab Kitakami sambil mengelap air mata pasangannya dengan punggung tangannya, membuat Ooi tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku akan bicara dengan admiral nanti, aku tidak peduli apakah dia akan akan membongkarku atau membuangku nanti tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengambilmu"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, aku juga akan berada di sisimu nanti, karena memang sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku juga"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Ooi-chi"

"Apa itu?"

"Arigatou, Aishiteru yo"

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Done. Finally finish the story hope you like it though. Ohh jangan lupa untuk membaca fic kelanjutan dari fic ini "Danke, Ich Liebe diech". Like and Fav if it's interest you~**

 **Shiranui Out.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Dia melihat semuanya.

Dia mendengar semuanya.

Dan rasa sesak di dadanya masih belum kunjung hilang.

Bejam-jam sudah berlalu dan dia masih berada di tempat yang sama, di belakang sebuah vending machine. Hari sudah malam dan sang admiral masih belum beranjak dari tempat dia duduk memegangi kakinya. Dia tahu saat kembali ke kantornya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah perempuan yang dicintainya bersama dengan wajah perempuan yang hampir dia bunuh tadi pagi.

Akina sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasa sesak di dadanya terasa sudah tidak terbendung, perlahan dia membuka mulutnya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tangisan kencang yang dia pendam, air matanya perlahan mulai turun dari wajahnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! HUWEEEEEEEE! BISMARCK NEE-SAMAAA!"

'Ehh?'

Suara tangisan kencang menggema di seluruh perairan Lingga dan juga sekitar markas Naval Base, namun teriakkan menyedihkan itu bukan berasal dari sang Admiral yang hatinya barusaja rusak tadi tapi berasal dari perempuan asing berambut pirang yang duduk di bangku panjang dekat vending machine tempat admiral Akina bersembunyi.

'Ohh Tuhan bisakah kau membiarkanku menangis dengan tenang?' kata sang admiral dalam hatinya.

Semua tangisan dan rasa sakit di dadanya tergantikan dengan emosi marah yang tidak terbendung lagi, dengan bersenjatakan batu di tangannya sang admiral berniat melemparinya dengan kerikil tajam agar perempuan asing itu bisa diam tapi naas teriakan dan tangisan kencang perempuan asing itu semakin bertambah kencang dan hampir membuat gendang telinga sang Admiral pecah.

"HUWAAAAAAA! DIMANA INI! AKU INGIN PULANG!"

Semakin lama semakin kencang, Admiral Akina sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan tanpa dia sadari emosinya dan ingatannya mengenai Ooi dan Kitakami tadi pagi hilang sejenak tergantikan dengan teriakan perempuan asing yang mengganggunya itu.

"BERISIK! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAA! ADA PEREMPUAN MENCURIGAKAN TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL! DIA HENDAK MEMPERKOSAKU HUWAAAA BISMARCK NEE-SAN!" panik perempuan asing tadi saat melihat Admiral (yang dia belum kenal) muncul dari belakang vending machine.

"SIAPA YANG MAU MEMPERKOSAMU BULE SIALAN! APA MAUMU SIAPA KAU DAN MAU APA KAU DISINI!?"

"HUWAAAAAAA PEREMPUAN INI SEKARANG MALAH MENGINTEROGASIKU! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU! GARA-GARA AKU MENCARI ADMIRAL YANG TIBA-TIBA MENGHILANG SEKARANG AKU MALAH TERSESAT!"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TERSESAT DASAR BODOH! MARKAS ANGKATAN LAUT SAJA ADA DI BELAKANGMU SIALAN!" jawab admiral sambil menunjuk kearah gedung di belakang mereka.

"Ahh, jadi aku tidak tersesat" dengan menghela napas tenang sang orang asing mengelus dadanya.

"Yang benar saja, siapa kau? Apa maumu? Tadi kau bilang Bismarck kan? Apa kau kenalannya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya Bismarck Nee-san itu-"

"Ahh cukup, aku bosan mendengar kanmusu dengan sister-complex, dasar siscon sialan"

"Si-Siapa yang siscon! Kau sendiri saja yang tidak tahu betapa fantastiknya Bismarck Nee-san"

"Ahh lupakan saja, pergilah aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan orang lain"

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak tahu jalan ke markas Lingga"

"APA KAU BUTA!? APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT BETAPA TERANGNYA LAMPU MARKAS DI BELAKANGMU ITU!? KAU TINGGAL BERJALAN BEBERAPA METER KE ARAH SELATAN DAN KAU SUDAH SAMPAI!"

"Tapi, aku takut dengan kegelapan"

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI!?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membentakku seperti itu!? Apa kau sedang bad mood melihat duo lesbian yang berciuman tadi pagi disini?"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU!? Ahh maksudku, APA KAU JUGA MENGINTIP MEREKA 'MAKING LOVE' DISINI!? DIMANA KAU BERSEMBUNYI!?"

"Ahh entah mengapa aku tersangkut di kotak sampah sebelah bangku tempat mereka berciuman tadi"

"BAGAIMANA BISA DUO IDIOT TADI TIDAK MELIHATMU DISANA HAHH!? Ahh maksudku, BAGAIMANA BISA JUGA KAU TERSANGKUT DI TEMPAT SEPERTI ITU!? PERBANDINGANNYA HAMPIR MUSTAHIL!"

"Ahh soal itu aku. . ."

"Lupakan, dan terima kasih aku jadi bisa melepas stressku dengan berteriak barusan"

"Jadi?"

"Hahh. . . . . Apa boleh buat, aku akan mengantarmu ke markas"

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, perempuan asing berambut pirang tadi mengabaikan uluran tangan sang admiral dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih. . . ."

Sedikit berwajah merah sang admiral mendorong perempuan asing di depannya dan menarik tangannya sambil mereka berjalan.

"Nama. . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ahh aku lupa mengenalkan diri, ahemm~ _**Guten Morgen, Aku Heavy Cruiser Prinz Eugen, Senang bertemu denganmu~**_ "

"Prinz? Nama yang imut, bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil Purin-chan? Terdengar seperti pudding"

"Ufufufu terima ka- OI SIAPA YANG BERHAK MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA KONYOL SEPERTI ITU!?"

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah Admiral tempat ini, dan juga sekarang jam 10 malam, tapi kenapa Guten Morgen?"

"EHHHH!? ADMIRAL!? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"Diamlah sejenak, Purin-chan"

"NAMAKU PRINZ EUGEN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"


End file.
